narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuragari Clan
|image name=Kuragari Symbol.svg |unnamed clan=No |kanji=くら一族 |romaji=Kuragari Ichizoku |affiliations=Okagakure |Kekkei Genkai=Dark Release |media=Manga }} The Kuragari Clan (闇の一族 Darkness Clan) is a clan that originates from the Land of Wilds, Okagakure. Much like Konohagakure's Uchiha Clan, the Kuragari Clan became known as the Kami Military Police Force upon settling in the village. The Kuragari Clan are renown as one of the strongest clans to hail from the Land of Wilds because of the Clan's Kekkei Genkai, the Dark Release. Although only several members of the clan in has ever possessed the Kekkei Genkai, they are exceptionally powerful. Seiji Kuragari was the last known member of the clan who possessed the Dark Release and was the former leader of the clan. To date, no other member has taken the responsibility of being leader. Background The Kuragari Clan have been around since before the creation of the Village System. During those times the clan were loners; mercenaries who were hired by the different Lands for any sort of job, be it assassinations, gathering Intel from enemies, or being used for war. At the time of the First Shinobi World War, the clan was renown as prowess mercenaries. Eventually their search would lead them to the Land of Wilds. Eventually their search would lead them to the Land of Wilds. It was here that they came into contact with the hidden village, Okagakure. The leader of the clan, Fumihiko Kuragari threatened to annihilate Okagakure, unless the Shodai Okakage surrendered and gave up Okagakure. The Okakage refused. Fumihiko outraged that the Okakage refused his offer attacked Okagakure, thus beginning the conflict between the Kuragari and Okakure. The conflict did not last long. Fumihiko died at the hands of the Shodai Okakage. With his death the new leader, Masato Kuragari and the Shodai Okakage came to an came to an agreement. The conflict would end only if the Kuragari Clan were allowed a permanent residence in Okagakure. The Okakage agreed and the Kuragari Clan established their very own base in the village. The proudest moment in the clans history would be when Masato Kuragari became the Nidaime Okakage. The Shodai Okakage, impressed with the way Masato had structured the clan and the power of his Dark Release chose him to be his successor. This did not end well with the Yugure Clan, who wished one of their own to be the next Okakage. Eventually the disagreement of having Masato as the Nidaime Okakage would lead to his assassination. After his death a member of the Hana Clan went on to be the Sandaime Okakage. Ever since Masato's death there have been tensions between the Kuragari and Hana Clan. Abilities Members of the clan are notorious for their use in the Lightning Release. Approximately all members of the clan are capable of using the release. There are those who dedicate their lives to mastering the lightning release in order to become an Elder of the clan. Although they are not able to rival that of the Shokku Clan in the release, nearly each member of the clan has mastered the release to some extent. The Kuragari have become infamous for their vicious tactics in the art of war and for their strong capability for anything combat-related. It is known throughout Okagakure that the clan are dedicated to anything combat or war-related. It is their knowledge of combat and war that make them a formidable opponent on and off the battlefield. The Kuragari Clan are feared for their ability to use the Dark Release, an advanced nature kekkei genkai which gave them the ability to absorb, manipulate, and release chakra taken from an opponent. Only a select few members were capable to use the Dark Release. It is their efficiency and expertise of combat, that made other shinobi flee the battle than to fight the clan. Even though the clan is powerful when they are alone, it is when they are together, in a group, that they should be feared. Nearly all jutsu that originates from the Kuragari Clan are based on a group style combat, meaning that most of the jutsu in the arsenal need more than one shinobi to successfully use it but because of this most of the jutsu that originates from the clan are extremely powerful. Kekkei Genkai The Dark Release (冥遁, Meiton) is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that can be used to absorb, manipulate, and release chakra taken from an opponent. Most wielders of this nature use techniques of this nature through a mark on their left hand that resembles two diamonds, one overlapping the other. Chakra is absorbed through the upper square, while it is released and manipulated through the lower. Unlike most Advanced Chakra Natures, this Release is not a combination of two or more elements. Members Main Branch The main branch consists of those who have become the leader of the clan and the Elders or the Heads of the Clan. Only those who are able to use the Kekkei Genkai of the clan, the Dark Release, can become the leader of the clan, although those who have achieved all knowledge of the clan and have mastered the lightning release can become an Elder of the clan. Many have dedicated their lives to become a Elder of the clan, some dedicating nearly fifty years to become a Elder. * Seiji Kuragari (Former Leader)